


The Run Aways

by EnderGirl47



Series: DreamSMP Oneshots [2]
Category: DreamSMP, Dreamwastaken, Sleepy Bois Inc, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: After Execution, Angelic Philza, Dadza, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, Light Angst, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nihachu gets a break, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), They Get a Break, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Tommy & Tubbo run away with Niki and Philza, Tommy and Tubbo get a hug, l'manburg, manburg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderGirl47/pseuds/EnderGirl47
Summary: I wrote this a few days ago, the boys need a break, they really do. Short but sweet.
Series: DreamSMP Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978021
Kudos: 275





	The Run Aways

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a few days ago, the boys need a break, they really do. Short but sweet.

The war raged on, Wilbur had lost his mind, Tommy and Tubbo were tired and frantic, and Schlatt was still in control. It was a day after Tubbo’s execution and Tommy was still tending to his many burns and wounds, however Tommy knew that he’d never recover from what happened, neither mentally or physically. Tears of anguish would spring to his eyes every time he even thought about it, they both would cry about it.

They sat on the top of a hill, listening to one of Tommy’s discs in the background as they spoke, Niki was there too. They promised to stick together no matter what but the truth is that they were all tired, they didn’t want to fight anymore, they just wanted peace. They all sat next to each other as the sunset beyond the hills in the direction of Manburg, as much as Tommy wanted his home back he somehow knew it wouldn’t be the same after what has happened with Wilbur. 

As the moon rose behind them, Tubbo and Niki stood up knowing that the creatures of the night will be showing up soon. However Tommy refused to stand, Wilbur had gone insane, the world had gone insane and he was so tired of the bloodshed. He knew he couldn’t win with words but he doesn’t want to kill, he doesn’t want bloodshed, he’s just a child thrust into this position of rebellion. 

Tubbo sits back down as Niki watches their backs, not a word passed between the boys but Tubbo knew exactly what was bothering his friend. He manages a weak smile which tugged at a scab on his face from one of the various burns all over his body. Niki watched the woods behind the boys and a small glow turns into a bright light as the full moon shines down onto the hill, lighting up the surrounding area.

“What is that? Tommy, Tubbo, we should get out of here” Niki’s voice wavers as the glow dims down, a familiar green and white hat appears and Phil materialises, large white wings sprout out of his back as he looks up at the trio. His face immediately turns into worry as he sees Tubbo covered in bandages and Tommy with scratches.

“What happened to you two? Niki?” Phil immediately sits behind the two boys and wraps his wings around them, pulling them gently towards him with such tenderness that the boys melt into the embrace, something which neither of them had felt in a while. 

“In.. Manburg, Tubbo almost died due to an execution and Tommy was almost torn apart by the swords of the guards, it’s all gone to hell down there, Phil” Niki says, sitting next to Phil. The worry is obvious in his eyes as he pulls them closer, they let themselves relax for the first time in months as Phil creates a plan to get them out of this exhausting situation. 

“I know a place far from here, we will go there and you three can finally sleep in peace” Phil decides, Tubbo simply yawns at the mention of sleep but winces due to some of the scabs pulling. Tommy sits up and shakes his head, a look of worry in his eyes. 

“What about Wilbur, what about Manburg? It’s our home Phil” Tommy asks, his eyes distant as he looks towards his old home, Phil sighs as he picks Tubbo up, knowing that the poor boy deserved rest. He keeps his wings wrapped around Tommy as he stand up.

“Let the adults fight the war, Tommy, it’s no place for children, and I know what Wilbur has done, I’ll make sure he knows what he has done and that you won’t be participating in his terrorist activity.” Phil says, his eyes falling onto the peacefully sleeping Tubbo “But you all need to rest”

Tommy, as reluctant as he was, agrees. He knows he needs a full night sleep without the worry of being ambushed or assassinated in his sleep, a slight pang in his arm reminds him of the battle he fought trying to retrieve Tubbo’s body from the podium. A subconscious hiss escapes his lips as he tries to shake the memory out his mind. 

All he could think about was how broken he felt as he saw Techno pull the trigger on his best friend, his mind racing as he felt himself teleport in front of the podium and Tubbo’s unconscious body. At the time Tommy thought Tubbo was dead but he still picked up his best friend and fought his way out of the town, every pain and itch came back as he began to cry at the memories. Phil puts his hand on Tommys shoulder, pulling him into a gentle hug where Tommy would let out all of his bottled up emotions.   
Phil continues to gently hold Tommy, who looks up at him with a renewed determination. 

“Let’s find a new home, Phil, let's be safe” Tommy has wide eyes, which Phil can tell are afraid but also fill with a new hope of a new home. Phil ruffles his hair as Phil starts to lead the way. Niki was hesitant to follow but Phil nods at her with a smile, she then quickly follows behind him as they make their way to a new home.

That was until they noticed Quackity sitting outside the cobblestone intimidation tower, he looked saddened by something as the four approaches. He jumps as he looks up at them, obviously having been lost in his own mind. Tubbo wakes up blinking and Phil sets him down again, Tommy makes sure that Tubbo is steady on his feet and Phil looks distracted.

“Quackity, we’re going to be leaving pogtopia and Manburg as a whole, we’re going far away, will you join us?” Niki asks, Quackity simply shakes his head and looks up at the full moon.

“I can’t just leave them, we fought so hard, but you can be sure that I’ll distract Wilbur long enough for you guys to get away if he spots you. Just be careful” He smiles as the four continues to walk. Phil sighs at the mention of Wilbur and looks at the trio.

“Niki, continue walking directly North with Tommy and Tubbo, someone has to tell Wilbur what’s happening” Phil gently asks, he turns away and walks into Pogtopia in search for his wayward son. He climbs down the cobblestone stairs and into the main ravine as he looks around the makeshift home which Tommy had been living in for weeks. 

“Philza? Is that you?” A voice asks from behind Phil, he turns and sees Wilbur, a small piece of TnT in his hand as he approaches. Wilbur’s hair is sticking up multiple places and his long coat is burnt, his eyes barely holds a sign that the Wilbur which Phil had cared for is still there. 

“Where’s Tommy, where is everyone? There’s nobody here” Wilbur asks, his eyes showing sadness but not much else, it tore Phil’s heart apart seeing Wil in such a state. 

“They’re gone, and they won’t be returning, you’ve made this place dangerous for both of them. I’ll be looking after them until this war is over” Phil states, steeling himself as Wilburs eyes begin to tear up as he thinks about what he had done. Phil walks out of Pogtopia as Wilbur just sits down and thinks about everything that he has done to push everyone away.

Phil walks into the open night as he walks North to meet up with the trio, he finds them some while away settling down for the night. They are sitting peacefully next to a campfire which Niki had made, Phil sits on a log as Tommy and Tubbo sit on either side of him, having been worried.   
They all sat quietly around the campfire, Phil smiles as he realises both of the boys had fallen asleep almost immediately and Niki just watches. He opens his wings so that Niki could sit next to Tubbo and embraces her too. He knew that no creature would approach them while he slept, he just closes his eyes as he relaxes. 

When the sun rose the next day, they continued on their journey, after a few hours of travelling they find a small but comfortable cottage which they would all fit in easily. Phil gives the trio a tour and they immediately relax as they feel the warmth of the room and their stresses melt away. They were concerned about their friends in Manburg of course, but they allow themselves to recover and relax.  
Over the next few days, Tommy learns to relax and Tubbo is almost back to his regular cheerful self. Phil watches them mess around the the garden from the balcony, ready to swoop down and make sure they are both alright at a moments notice. Niki walks out onto the balcony as well and watches the two play. 

“They were forced to be adults in Manburg, I’m so happy they are safe here” she comments, not really expecting a reply but knowing that Phil had heard her. He smiles gently as Tubbo pushes Tommy into some mud, playfully pouting about whatever Tommy had said, they both burst into laughter afterwards. A more somber mood flows through as Tommy looks back where Manburg would be, but is quickly snapped out of this mood as Tubbo places a hand on his shoulder, a small, stronger smile on his face. 

Phil knew it would probably take years for the two of them to recover entirely, wounds so deep leave scars, but he knew how strong they both were. He knew that as long as they had each other, they would be alright.


End file.
